


Doctors and Monsters

by SpiritAlpha



Series: AoS Season 3 Lincoln AU [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big brother Lincoln, Episode: s03e01 Laws of Nature, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritAlpha/pseuds/SpiritAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lincoln had agreed to go back with Daisy and Mack at the end of "Laws of Nature"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctors and Monsters

"Come with us." said Daisy. "We'll keep you safe. Your life is in danger ."

Lincoln was going to refuse, but then thought about it. If he ran, he would be in even more danger from the creature that had just attacked them and the organisation that was hunting Inhumans. If he went with Daisy, even though he didn't trust Mack or S.H.I.E.L.D., he would be safe. He nodded.

"Ok." he said.

"We gotta get out of here." said Mack. "Let's go!" The three of them ran off down the corridor.

* * *

The journey back to the Playground was silent. Lincoln stayed with Daisy, the two of them quietly comforting each other. Mack left them to it. He understood that they had just fought a creature who was trying to kill them. The distrust between him and Lincoln took a temporary hold as they both reflected on what had happened.

When they arrived at the base, Lincoln changed out of his scrubs then Daisy took him to see Joey Gutierrez, explaining Joey's powers to him as they walked.

"Why is he in containment?" asked Lincoln.

"It's a safety precaution." replied Daisy. "You know how out of control our powers can be after we change. The module's made out of adaptive material, so it can contain all sorts of powers. He's fine, Lincoln."

"Sorry." said Lincoln. "You know I don't trust S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Would it help if I told you I'm alright with it?" she asked, smiling. He smiled back.

"It would."

"Come on. I'll introduce you." Daisy opened the door to the containment module and walked in. "Hey, Joey. How are you?"

"I'm doing alright." replied Joey. He saw Lincoln next to her. "Who's this?"

"Joey Gutierrez, meet Lincoln Campbell." said Daisy. "He's an Inhuman, like us. He helps with helping new Inhumans like you transition."

"Transition?" asked Joey.

"Helping you adjust to your powers." said Lincoln. "I helped Daisy when she changed."

"You can trust him." said Daisy.

"Ok." said Joey, nodding. "Hi, Lincoln."

"Hi, Joey." Lincoln replied.

"So, what can you do?"

"I can manipulate electricity." said Lincoln. "I almost burned a place down when I changed."

"I made lots of things melt." said Joey.

"Yeah, Daisy told me about your powers." said Lincoln. "How are you holding up?"

"It's nice not making everything melt right now." said Joey. "And Daisy's been a big help."

"She always is." Lincoln agreed, smiling.

"Ok, so, if you two are done admiring me." said Daisy, smiling. Lincoln and Joey laughed. The PA beeped on.

" _Daisy, there's something on the news you should see_." Mack said. Daisy, Lincoln and Joey looked at each other and she turned on the TV and they sat down, seeing a press conference with President Ellis.

" _Good evening_." he said. " _I'm here tonight to express growing concerns among our citizens. The threats we face that are not of this world. I don't need to remind people of the catastrophes in New York, London and most recently Sokovia. Tragedies that seem to be growing in number and scale. The organisation we had in place to protect us, S.H.I.E.L.D., brought airships raining down on our nation's capital. Every day, new dangers present themselves, filling our streets with chaos. By executive order, I have created a special taskforce to neutralize these alien threats on our soil. The Advanced Threat Containment Unit, or the ATCU, will be given full license to act with whatever authority is necessary. The laws of nature have changed. Until the laws of man change to reflect that, we must do what we feel is right_."

" _Mr President, how do you respond to reports that the recent incidents are in fact due to the spread of an alien contagion?_ " asked a reporter. Daisy looked down at the floor, remembering when she had used her powers to push the Quinjet containing the Terrigen Crystals into the ocean, causing this whole mess in the first place. Lincoln noticed and gently put his hand on top of hers.

" _These are rumours, they are not true_." replied Ellis. " _They are fabrications, created to boost ratings and cause hysteria. Any and all possibilities are being taken very seriously by the ATCU_."

" _But if it is an outbreak, shouldn't the public be made aware?_ "

" _I think we should be careful the words we start throwing around_." said Ellis. " _Last thing we need is panic in the streets. Any threat will be eliminated, I can assure you_." Daisy got up and collected a bottle of beer for herself and Joey and a soft drink for Lincoln, then sat down as they continued to watch.

" _People have a right to know, are the infected among us?_ "

" _Thank you. That'll be all for today_." The three of them sat in silence, drinking and taking in what they just heard.

"I've...lived with a secret before." said Joey. "I was miserable until I came out with it."

"This secret, the world's not ready to hear." said Daisy.

* * *

Lincoln went back to his room, closely followed by Daisy who wanted to check that he would be alright. They sat down on the bed side by side and stayed silent for a few minutes before Daisy spoke.

"You'll be safe here, Lincoln." she said. "We'll deal with the ATCU and...whoever that new guy is." He chuckled. "You can trust the team, especially Coulson."

"It'll take me a while to do that." he said.

"I know." she replied. She smiled. "But in the meantime, at least you've got me." He smiled back and pulled her into a hug. 

He was safe.


End file.
